AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO
by LADYAGAMI
Summary: Loki ha sido atrapado por los Vengadores y llevado a juicio en Asgard, pero su último recurso un espejo mítico lo llevará a otra realidad donde la magia domina mientras que en su lugar llega otro Loki sin poderes… ¿o tal vez no?


**AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO**

* * *

Loki ha sido atrapado por los Vengadores y llevado a juicio en Asgard, pero su último recurso (un espejo mítico) lo llevará a otra realidad donde la magia domina mientras que en su lugar llega otro Loki sin poderes… ¿o tal vez no?

NOTA: Esta historia tiene personajes que no son míos, así que solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

Loki tenía gruesas cadenas que lo apresaban, grabados de runas en ellas aprisionaban su magia, así que yacía impotente ante el Padre de Todo esperando sentencia de muerte, en el gran salón del trono una multitud de Asgarianos hacían un bullicio enorme, al frente Thor y los vengadores con cara entre aliviada y afligida.

- Loki… tus crímenes contra Asgard y Midgard son muchos, no encuentro otra forma de castigarte que no sea la muerte- ante eso el grito de su madre y de Thor se alzó pero Odín tomó su lanza Gungnir y le apuntó con ella dándole en el pecho.

Hubo una gran explosión y enormes rayos electrizaron el aire, para Loki todo se fue en negro…

* * *

-¡siempre actúas como un salvaje!- reclamó un rubio hermoso de ojos azules a otro hombre moreno cuyos ojos eran como esmeraldas, profundas y con un sentimiento herido en ellas.

-¿acaso mi hermano, no deseabas ese maldito espejo?, ¡lo único que hice fue tomarlo para ti!- y un dicho espejo era pequeño y ovalado con un marco de oro, filigranas se retorcían formando un entrelazado de remitas y flores decoradas con piedras preciosas, el moreno de ojos verdes se lo tendió pero su compañero en vez de recibirlo le dio una mirada repulsiva e hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-no quiero nada de ti, no quiero tomar nada que conlleve peleas y sangre- y el rubio dejó a su compañero con la mano extendida mientras avanzaba. A unos pasos una pareja mayor pero majestuosa les miraba, con especial desaprobación al de ojos verdes. La cámara del trono también bullía de personas, todas con una mirada similar a la de sus reyes.

-¡Maldito sea yo por no ser como ustedes hubiese querido que fuera!- replicó a los reyes y al otro rubio con sentimiento-¡Mejor muerto que ser de su familia!- entonces los demás se quedaron estáticos y sorprendidos de la reacción poco usual al mismo tiempo que el aire se electrizó, luego grandes luces de varios tonos, parecidas al Bifrost inundaron el lugar.

El rubio intentó alcanzar al de ojos verdes pero fue tarde, un torbellino de luces y rayos se lo tragó:

-¡LOKI!- y Thor perdió a su hermano.

* * *

Iron Man vieron el lugar chamuscado donde antes estuviera su enemigo todavía incrédulo de lo que su propio padre hizo para con él. Thor se quedó en blanco del shock y su madre como una estatua, con una expresión de horror puro.

El Capitán América se encontró con su rostro igual de sorprendido antes de que otra ráfaga igual a la anterior apareciera dejando caer un cuerpo pesadamente que en cuanto pudo se levantó alerta.

-¡LOKI!- gritó Thor con una extraña mezcla de alivio y confusión porque este no podía ser el Loki que ellos conocían, este era tan alto como su hermano, su cuerpo musculoso pero no en exceso, traía un pantalón de cuero negro, botas altas con broches de metal dorado, su pecho se revestía con una larga chaqueta y armadura de oro también, una gruesa capa de piel verde y un gran casco con cuerno aún más prominentes e impresionantes que antes, su cabello caía revuelto y largo hasta media espalda como melena de león y sus ojos verdes tenían el brillo confundido y peligroso como el de una bestia, en su brazo izquierdo un escudo redondo, de la forma misma que el del Capitán solo que dorado con decoraciones de runas en el y en la espalda, se ajustaba una especie de lanza, blanca y con aplicaciones de oro, donde a partes de las tres cuartas partes de esta tenía acerrado de un lado, una cuchilla masiva y amenazante dejando en vergüenza a la misma Gungnir. También, en todo el cuerpo sobresalen cuchillos y dagas dispuestos a lanzarse y de la cintura del hombre una cadena enredada con punta filosa que la hacía de cinturón.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó confundido.

* * *

Thor se lamentaba la perdida de su hermano, las últimas palabras dichas entre ellos le caló profundo cuando otro torbellino igual apareció y con el otro Loki totalmente diferente al que él conocía, estaba herido y apresado con cadenas que herirían y matarían incluso a cualquier usuario de magia débil, lo que demostraba su enorme poder.

Tanto Odín como Frigga vigilaban el sueño de un Loki herido, a un lado Thor con lo ojos vedados de preocupación cuando el durmiente empezó a parpadear y reveló sus propios ojos verdes acuosos.

Cuando Loki despertó se encontró con sus habitaciones en Asgard y su no-familia alrededor de su lecho, estudió un poco la situación y se encontró confuso, ahí estaba Thor pero claramente no era el que él conocía, ni Odín y Frigga. Su no-hermano era rubio y de ojos de azul profundo pero su cuerpo era más parecido al del propio Loki, delgado con músculos bien puestos, más bien magro, su vestimenta era elegante, con cuellos altos y abrigos largo, el padre de todo de la misma forma, sin armaduras pesadas, más bien decorativas más que para una pelea real.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la madre- tranquilízate, todo va estar bien…- y Loki de veraz quiso creer, y debió mirara confuso ya que se apresuraron a él cuando trató de incorporarse.

-¿qué sucedió conmigo?- Thor le tomó la mono con delicadeza y movimientos fluidos y elegantes como los propios.

-¡oh, mi hermano, has cambiado de un mundo a otro!, haz viajado atreves del espejo de las sombras… y con ellos mi hermano de este mundo ha ido al tuyo, lo he perdido para siempre…- dijo con un dolor palpable en su palabras mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin derramar.

Loki miró de este Thor a sus no-padres y luego al espejo roto colocado en un mueble cercano a su lecho, lo único que pudo decir fue:

- lo entiendo…- totalmente abrumado.

**Continúa…**


End file.
